1. Technical Field of the Invention
Implementations consistent with the principles of the invention generally relate to the field of multimedia presentation generation. More specifically, network-accessible facilities are disclosed that provide post-production digital compositing and motion graphics authoring to users who provide their own core content, which the service supplements via a user-driven interface through the inclusion of modifiable digital still images, artwork, video, sound, and/or other supplemental content selected by the user.
2. Background of Related Art
The art of digital compositing and creating motion graphics is well established and utilized by both amateurs and professionals alike to create visually stimulating motion picture content from otherwise less stimulating motionless visual content. Motion graphics design is a specialty skill, usually handled by artists that concentrate on designing for television broadcast or films.
The growing presence of motion graphics on television, the Internet, and in various forms of entertainment, such as DVDs and video games, is a logical progression from static graphics seen in print and other media, such as billboards and signage. As used herein, motion graphics refers the creation of non-narrative, non-figurative based visuals that change over time. The distinction of non-narrative, non-figurative based visuals separates motion graphics from the larger general definition of animation or film. Although motion graphics often incorporate video, film, animation, photography, illustration, and music, they are not to be confused with ordinary motion of an object such as might occur naturally, unless the footage was integrated with design elements such as type, shapes, or lines. In other words, motions graphics as used herein should generally be distinguished from still graphic images and from slideshow generation technology, and refer to graphics that use video and/or animation technology to create the illusion of motion or a transforming appearance, are usually combined with audio for use in multimedia projects, and are typically displayed via electronic media technology.
The creation of motion graphics typically requires a great deal of skill, drawing from many disciplines, including graphic design, photography, film and video, animation, audio production, and the editing of all of the aforementioned. Even with the software creators who have attempted to simplify the complex tasks associated with the creation of motion graphics content by providing commercially available software products such as Adobe System's Adobe After Effects™, Autodesk™ Combustion,™ and Motion,™ from Apple, Inc., the learning curve for the average consumer can be long, steep, and costly.
Moreover, even if an amateur were to master the use and operation of such commercially available motion graphics software products, there remains another hurdle, namely that pertaining to hardware. As will be appreciated, the average personal computer typically lacks the computing power necessary to handle large number of complex computations needed to render and display motion graphics in real time. To perform the necessary operations associated with the creation of motion graphics, one must utilize a computer with sufficient processing speed, RAM, and specialized graphics capabilities, such as those used by professional practitioners, which are likely beyond the budget of most prospective consumers. Such consumers would typically simply enjoy creating small productions related to personal events and memories, such as weddings, graduations, Christenings, bar mitzvahs, anniversaries, and other notable events in people's lives that that they would like to capture and preserve for subsequent viewing enjoyment.
Among other things, aspects of the present invention address the limitations inherent in current technology by providing an accessible remote service available to users to generate high-quality motion graphics productions that combine a user's own core content with supplemental content made available through the service to produce a polished finished product without the need for the user to possess specialized expertise, hardware, and/or software.